The Last Mission
by MythicNico
Summary: Ok this is my first fan fiction and I believe it will suck so if anybody wants to be my beta, feel free to PM me and I'll receive constructive criticism and no flamers! This is based after Scorpias rising, and so I just made Sabina die. Scorpia isn't gone
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note! VERY IMPORTANT

Ok this is my first fan fiction and I believe it will suck so if anybody wants to be my beta, feel free to PM me and I'll receive constructive criticism and no flamers! This is based after Scorpias rising, and so I just made Sabina die. Scorpia isn't disbanded either, just all the board members either get killed and shot, or are in jail. They each chose new board members

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider until I have the nessacary ingredients. Until then no Alex Rider

What Happens Now? Chapter 1

"Alex Rider, the bank wants you to come and upgrade you account." A high pitched voice said through voice mail. Alex turned to Tom and started to wonder. "Hey Tom?" "Yah?" "Wanna go to the bank with me?" Alex and Tom started to laugh. "Let's hit the bank harder then you hit on Sabina" Alex turned around so fast he started to feel dizzy. "Never talk about Sabina again."Alex glared at Tom. "It wasn't your fault that she died in that airplane."Tom retorted. Alex turned back around with tears in his eyes. "If I never asked her to come, then she would still be alive." Alex started to walk away. "Hey wait up!" Tom yelled.

"Where is he?" The man in the gray suit started wondering. If Scorpia made a move on Alex like the sniper, then he could be gone forever. Alan had never forgiven himself for not securing every building around him that day. "I told him to come and who knows what he's doing. He's Alex, if you think he explodes, and then the next day he pops up halfway around the country." Alan Blunt looked up at Mrs. Jones and said," This is the last mission I'm sending Alex on. He needs to get back to being a normal teenager." Mrs. Jones sighed. "He's been so useful to us, that I think that this is a warm up until we can recruit him after college and he settles down." "He still is traumatized after what happened to Miss Pleasure and Jack Starbright?" "You don't think that what happened to her was our fault?" Alan gazed up at Mrs. Jones and said, "Yes I believe it was our fault, because Alex would've never been able to get halfway around the country to pick her up, and at the very last minute, he asked if he could take my car. I had to say yes, because even that could make it so he would never come here again."

Alex started to run after hearing Tom yelling. Tom was a liar, Sabina's death was his fault, and nothing in the world would be able to change it. Alex instead was stumbling along the sidewalk up to Royal and General Bank. He pushed the door open and walked to the receptionist." I'm here to see Mr. Blunt." The receptionist gazed up at him saying, "I'm sorry, there is no Blunt here." Alex snapped at her," I know there's an Alan Blunt here, now get me up to him!" Alex was kind of relieved to let his anger out on someone. The elevator dinged and Mrs. Jones came out." Alex, come with me."

HAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! Oh no, what will happen now? I won't update until I get a beta so plz someone PM me to be my beta MWAH HAHAHAHA

If you don't want to be a beta just click review and I'll thank you


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE! Ok I have someone to be my beta; so HAHAHA I'm proud of myself for doing this chapter today. I sincerely thank all of those that asked me to be my beta!Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, and I doubt I ever will, until the next full moon comes! Other than that, no Alex Rider. BIG SHOUT OUT TO HOLLY BLUE2 FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER! THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER HOLLY!

The Last Mission Chapter 2

The Briefing

The elevator dinged and Mrs. Jones walked out. "Alex, come with me." Alex walked into the elevator and Mrs. Jones pressed a button.  
>While the elevator was heading up Alex asked, "Mrs. Jones do I really have to go to France again?" She turned around, looking surprised.<br>"How did you know that?" she replied.  
>"You tilted your clipboard when you came out of the elevator."<br>Mrs. Jones was thinking about how his skills had enhanced so much since they sent him to the SAS. He would never be able to think about what regular school would be like for him when he's always looking around his back for some long-forgotten enemies.

The elevator went straight up to Alan Blunts office. He looked up from his file and forced a fake smile.  
>"Hello, Blunt," Alex said coldly.<br>"Good evening," Alan replied.  
>"As you know we are going to send you to France, and then life will return to normal."<br>Alex snorted, "Nothing will ever be normal as long as I'm alive." Mr. Blunt gazed at him.  
>"What is going on here!"<p>

Everyone turned around, and found Tom standing in the middle of the doorway. Mrs. Jones started talking, while slowly moving to his left side, "How did you get through the security? It is better than military grade. Almost as good as Mr. Potus security system." She finally finished talking, and was standing within 1 and a half yards (OK I'm from the USA so its yards here) of him and lashed out with her foot. Tom crumpled to the ground with a resonating SNAP! Alex rushed over to the crumpled heap or his best friend standing in the foot of the doorway. She turned to Alex. "Do you know him?"  
>Alex shouted up at her, "He's my best friend I've had after Jack and Sabina, if I found out he's gone…" Alex got lost in his trail of words. He reached down and felt his friends pulse. Alex sighed with relief. It was normal.<p>

Tom woke up with a start, staring into Alex's eyes. "Whoa, little too close, buddy." Alex started to laugh. Tom sat up and realized that 2 other people were in the room. A woman who was currently sucking on a peppermint. The other one looked as if he had hobbled his way across a war zone, and hadn't got hit. It looked as if he had seen more things than the minister. Alan probably had. Tom asked again, this time more nicely, "What is happening?"  
>Mrs. Jones looked at Alex, who nodded his head. "We are sending you and Alex to France."<br>Tom stared up at Mrs. Jones. "How and why am I going to France?"  
>Alex replied, "While you were sleeping-"<br>"Alex I was not sleeping, I was in a 30 minute coma," Tom said with a snicker on his face.  
>"While you were in a 30 minute coma then, we decided that you are now a priority risk. Now you are going to France with me and another group," Alex said with a sigh.<br>"Wait, what group? I don't even think I could get down the street without my mom knowing where I go."  
>Mrs. Jones replied, "The people you are going with will be classified and I have a surprise for how you're going to get there."<p>

PLZ REVIEW! I HAVE TO KNOW IF SOMEONES READING THIS!


End file.
